Reese's
by Peaches16x3
Summary: A short One-Shot for Valentines Day:) Anzu x Seto


Reese's

Humming quitely standing by the counter in her kitchen, Anzu put the icing sugar, butter and Peanutbutter into a bowl, mixing the contens into a smooth mass.

A slight smile tugged at the corner of her pink lips, a faint blush covered her cheeks as she pictured him for the millions of time in her mind.

His tall figure and broding stare, his blue eyes shining by the sight of the little package she would give to him on Valentine's day. In her head, it was perfect.

She and Kaiba were only a few weeks into their relationship, and so far, Anzu felt like he was always mad at her. Sure, Seto Kaiba was not easy to please an it wasn't like she hadn't known that to begin with, but still...She wanted to make him happy and make his life, which consisted mostly of running his Company, a little lighter. Kaiba probably didn't mean to make her feel as if she was a pain in her neck, or it was a habit of him pretending she was all along.

However, Anzu was determinded to make this relationship work, unfortunately she was running out of time.

Kaiba would leave for a buisness meeting in London on Wednesday, which meant that he wouldn't be here for Valentine's day. So she had to get the sweets ready for tomorrow.

Dunking the small balls she had formed with the mass into chocolate, she laid them carefully onto a plate to dry. Those peanut buttercups were her favourite sweets which she came to know during her term abroad in New York. She let out a happy sigh when she saw that the cups in fact looked pretty good!

She was only left to wonder if 'pretty good' was good enough for Kaiba, though.

'Guess I just have to try. After all it's the thought that counts.' she thought, continuing her work untroubled.

XxX

The cold air outside made her nose glow slightly red and her fingers froze covered in thin gloves.

Her scarf wrapped around her neck tightly, she stared down at the small package in her trembling hands, then up the huge building where somewhere inside, Kaiba was sitting at his desk, probably making phone calls or typing away on the massage board.

"Okay, here we go." Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Anzu took a step forward, heading for the revolving doors to enter the Company of her boyfriend.

"Anzu?" the voice of a young male stopped her suddenly, and she turned to the left to see a black haired teen running towards her.

"Hey Mokuba! How are you?" Anzu laughed as the kid threw his arms around her waist, making her tumble backwards a little.

"I'm great!" Mokuba smiled widely at her, then noticed the neatly wrapped package with a bow in her hands, Pointing at it, he asked: "Is this for Seto?" Of course Mokuba knew of their relationship and was more than happy about it, enjyoing Anzu's company whenever she was around.

Anzu felt herself blush, looking at the floor. A little flustered, she nodded, answering Mokuba's question.

"And what is it?" Curiuos and excited, Mokuba pushed further. This was probably the first time Kaiba got anything from a girl for Valentine's Day.

"Ehm, they're called Reese's" Anzu explained, "Peanutbutter cups covered in chocolate. They're very popular in America, you know." Now she appeared a little bit more confident, but Mokuba became dangerously still.

Clearing his throat, he told the brunette carefully: "Ah Anzu, you don't seem to know that Seto is allergic to nuts."

Mokuba watched Anzu's face closely as it dawned to her. "Oh." Was all she could say for the moment. Glancing down at the package again, her face changed to panic. "Oh Mokuba, what am I supposed to do now? Seto will think I tried to kill him!"

"Calm down, Anzu." Mokuba motioned with his hands for her to stay where she was. "He will be delighted anyway. It's the thought-"

"Oh screw the thought!" Anzu shouted suddenly, realizing that with Seto it was flawlessness that counted, and she was anything but flawless. She could do nothing right, not even this one little thing.

"I have to get pralines for him." she muttered under her breath, running past Mokuba who stood calling after her.

Making it to the nearest shop, Anzu glanced at her clock. Two pm. Seto was leaving in less than two hours.

Feeling her heartbeat exhilarte dramatically and heat rising to her face, Anzu searched through the shelfs Of course the best chocolate was already sold. It was hard to find something decent now with Valentine's Day coming right up. So she just grabbed the most expensive chocolate she could find and payed for it, dashing back outside.

She stuffed her package with the buttercups into her bag, running back to the Company where she saw Mokuba talking to Seto who was just about to get into the limousine.

Mokuba spotted Anzu first, pointing at her excitedly, obviously he tried to keep Seto from leaving before Anzu could give him his present.

Seto looked at his panting girlfriend expectantly with a slightly amused expression on his handsome face. Mokuba made his excuse to grant the couple a private moment.

"Mokuba said you needed to tell me something?" Seto enquired while Anzu still tried to catch her breath.

Standing up straight, she corrected her slightly crouched composure, appearing somewhat confused for a second before drawing the chocolate from behind her back. "Oh, ehm right." she extended the carton to the tall man, again she felt heat rising to her face as she noticed how unpersonal it was.

"What is this?" his cold voice made her cringe visibly.

"I-it's your Valentine's Day present." Anzu explained, "I know it's a bit early but you're going to London..." His quiteness unnerved her.

Seto merley glanced at the chocolate, seeming to have no intention of accepting her gift. Noticing this, Anzu lowered her arm, glancing to the side, defeated. It was as if he was telling her 'That's all, Mazaki? Not even a bow attached to it? I expected more from you'. How right he was! Anzu couldn't help but feel ashamed. She thought she had the perfect gift for him but as it turned out, she didn't know anything about her boyfriend and might have even killed him with her present.

Noticing that Anzu got upset, Kaiba reached to cup her cheek into his large hand, searching for her eye contact lovingly.

Anzu glanced up at him curiously by sensing his soft touch.

"Anzu?" he asked in order to hear if she was alright. Anzu leant into his touch, enjoying his warmth for a moment before she took a step back from him. He lowered his hand and watched as she rummaged in her bag.

"Actually, I had something better for you." Eventually she found the neatly wrapped package which now looked a little crushed and the bow on top of it hung askew. She held it out to him anyway.

"Mokuba just told me that you are allergic to nuts and these are peanut buttercups." Anzu didn't dare to look into Seto's eyes, afraid that he would reject her gift again. "They have been my favourite when I was in New York."She closed her eyes and for the long second in which Kaiba just stood there staring at her hands, she thought she couldn't take the anxiety.

"I take it, anyway." Kaiba finally answered gently and taking the package from her. Now Anzu looked up at him with large blue eyes.

"Really?" her rosy lips parted slightly and he took this opportunity to kiss her on the mouth, letting his tongue slip inside in a slow, sensual kiss. Pulling away, Anzu felt fuzzy and warm, his nose was only inches away from hers.

"Really. After all it's the thought that matters."

The End

I got this idea for a story while making self-made peanut Buttercups, popular sweets in the USA called „Reese's". I wanted to give them as a birthday present to a friend of mine until I realized that, maybe, she doesn't like peanut butter or is allergic to it :O

I try anyway ;)


End file.
